Lucid Illusions
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: Dreams get tiring and the Afterlife becomes more agonizing after spending so long trapped there. And when the only decent being you tolerate is a mute, immortal zombie, you start to go in the head. Freddy Krueger wants to be free of the hellish world. Someone must be able to help him and that someone's closer than he thinks...
1. Prologue - Silent Conversations

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, this is just a random idea I though of and decided to write about it. First FanFic published so here we go...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' and 'Friday the 13th' belong to New Line.

**Rating:** T for themes, swearing and gore

**Summary:** Dreams get tiring and the Afterlife becomes more agonizing after spending so long trapped there. And when the only decent being you tolerate is a mute, immortal zombie, you start to go in the head. Freddy Krueger wants to be free of the hellish world. Someone must be able to help him and that someone's closer than he thinks...

* * *

**Lucid Illusions**

**Prologue - Silent Conversations**

The lake was still and silent, just like the air surrounding it. The trees were tranquil, a leaf or two falling occasionally. The dreamscape was formed to the exact image of Crystal Lake. Down to the last shrub. It never changed, the scene always stayed the same. You'd never think this is where countless demises happened. Where a grand showdown was fought. Where a poor, lost soul resided, waiting for something to change. It never would.

The only sound came from a small, wooden cabin, not far from the water. Two beings, both immortal monsters, were whispering a half-hearted conversation. Well, one was doing all the taking. That one was pretending they were the best of friends, that they didn't nearly destroy each other, that they weren't dead. The two acted as though they weren't in a dream, that they were facing reality. It was all a lie but it was better than facing the truth. Anything was better than hell.

So they continued to have a conversation as silent as the lake.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed. If you did, leave a review. Until next time...


	2. One - Alone

**Author Notes:** Next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' and 'Friday the 13th' belong to New Line.

* * *

**Lucid Illusions**

**Chapter One - Alone**

Jason never left his dream world and Freddy could understand why. In his mind he was only a child, scarred by the cruel, frightening world. He may be strong but deep down, he was terrified. And 'Crystal Lake' was the only place he felt safe. In his fractured reality, everything was okay. Here, he was still a child and his mother was alive. How he missed her but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring her into the dreams.

Maybe it was the Afterlife's way of punishing them. They could only get so much. It wouldn't be fair if Jason felt protected when he was supposed to be eternally suffering. Freddy almost felt sorry for him. He has spent a lot of time watching him. They didn't speak much, not that Jason could. Though, Freddy had a feeling he wouldn't say much anyway.

_Probably doesn't think much either,_ Freddy thought sourly. Though he despised the immortal creature across from him, he was desperate for conversation. He needed to take his mind off his current situation. To block out everything that was around him. It was much worse this time. He didn't know how long it had been but he was about to break.

To say the Afterlife, or hell as it's more commonly known, was a terrible place may be a slight understatement. Although, it may not be what everyone believes it to be. There's no burning lava or river of souls. Most of the time, it was an empty void. What you really saw depend on who you were. Some beings, like Jason, were lucky enough to dream but it would usually be forced into a nightmare.

Freddy couldn't dream himself but he could enter other people's dreams. Unfortunately, the only one in the Afterlife he found remotely interesting was Jason. Which wasn't very interesting at all. Sometimes, Jason dreamed of memories – some of Freddy, which surprised him. Most were of his mother, Pamela – which didn't surprise him at all. Seriously, he was a huge momma's boy. But he didn't blame Jason. Pamela must have been the most loving mother in the history of the world – even if she was a little nutty. At least he had someone who cared about him. Freddy had no one...

Now here he was, sitting on a shabby chair and staring at the grey clouds through the foggy window. "Jesus Christ, Jason, couldn't you dream up more cheery weather?" he muttered to the huge figure sitting across from him.

Jason looked up from his machete, his lopsided head tipped to the side. If Freddy didn't know any better, he would have thought he was offended. But he did know better and knew Jason simply didn't understand what he meant. He only remembered the gloomy weather at the camp and couldn't picture it any other way.

Freddy sighed. "Never mind,"

Jason shifted his shoulders, as if he were shrugging, and went back to staring at his reflection in his weapon. Freddy watched as the zombie looked into the blade, as if it were reflecting his soul. Maybe it was. Jason made a strange choking noise. Freddy had just assumed it was his way of crying. It angered him. Why was he trying to cry? He was dead! He didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

Freddy always wondered why Jason never searched for Pamela in the Afterlife. He presumed that would be the first thing he would do. Maybe he tried but he never found her. Poor kid. He wondered in Mrs Voorhees was looking for her son. She probably was. She'd do anything for her son. And vice versa for Jason. Sometimes it would almost make him feel guilty. Jason trusted his mother with all his heart and he had used that against him. That must have been really harsh.

At least Jason had someone to love who loved him dearly in return. Freddy had no one. His own daughter hated him with very cell in her body. It didn't matter because the feeling was mutual. She had killed him. Hadn't he tried hard enough? When she was a small child, he had loved her. He never hurt her and he tried really hard to be good. And when she was taken away from him, he was nearly glad. It meant he couldn't harm her. And how did she repay him? By blowing him up! Happy Fathers' Day was the last thing she had said to him. Happy Fathers' Day indeed. Now he had nothing.

He knew that shouldn't get to him. He was a monster. A dream demon. The stuff nightmares were made out of. Why should he care he was alone. Besides, he had Jason. Yeah, he would have better conversations with a potato but at least they had a few things in common. They were both undead killers. They both hated everyone, especially adolescents. They both were alone. Alone. _Alone!_

Freddy stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over. He didn't want to be alone, dammit! He wanted someone –anyone! Jason watched him, eyes wide with questions. Freddy met his gaze and frowned. Jason reached his arm out, as if asking what was wrong. He did that a lot. It was like he wanted to help. And that got on Freddy's nerves. He didn't want help from a big, dumb kid like him.

Freddy growled. "I have to get out of here," he hissed.

Jason stood up and gave a small shake of the head, silent begging him to stay.

Freddy started to fade away. "Oh, get over it, you baby," was the last he said before disappearing from Jason's dream.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Freddy, you're so dramatic. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, leave a review. Until next time...


	3. Two - Unwelcome Guests and Memories

**Author Notes:** Another chapter invovling dreams, memories and unwanted guests. Hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' belongs to New Line. 'Friday the 13th' belongs to Paramount and New Line

* * *

**Lucid Illusions**

**Chapter Two – Unwelcome Guests and Memories**

Freddy remember when he woke up in the Afterlife for the final time...

_It was different from the other times. For one, his right arm and head felt loose, like they would fall off. Secondly, there was fog everywhere, something that had never happened before. And lastly, Jason was there._

_He jumped up and demanded Jason what he was doing here. Jason had ignored him and closed his eyes. Freddy watched him, carefully. Moments later, the zombie was asleep. Freddy, feeling curious, decided to take a look at his dream. He closed his own yes and focused. A wave of energy washed around him and there was a faint breeze. When he opened his eyes he was..._

_At Crystal Lake. Of course. Jason wasn't clever enough to think up anything more creative. It was dark and the moon was full. He wandered around until he found Jason, who was peering into a cabin. Freddy crept up to him and tapped his shoulder. Jason turned, looking tense. When he realised who it was, he turned back to the window._

_Freddy frowned he didn't like being ignored. He wanted to sock that giant right in the jaw but the mask would probably break his hand. Besides, he also wanted to know what Jason was looking at. He was certainly fixated on it. What was it that was so interesting? Freddy stepped beside Jason and received an annoyed glare from him. He rolled his eyes. Geez, he was touchy. He turned to face the window. Inside was a mother reading to a boy._

_Oh. It was a memory, not a dream. Pamela was sitting on the rocking chair, reading, while Jason was tucked into the bed. _

"_...and the ugly duckling realised it wasn't a duck at all but a beautiful swan. He was never ugly either; he just needed to wait for time to change him. He left his family and flew off with the other swans that were just like him. The end." Pamela closed the book, "Did you enjoy that, Jason?"_

_Little Jason was silent, staring up at his mother with sad eyes. "Mommy, am I an ugly duckling?" he finally asked._

_Freddy could almost hear her heart shatter at that. "Oh, Jason, of course not," she whispered, moving to sit on the edge of his bed._

"_What am I then?"_

_Pamela didn't speak for a long time. She just sat there, stroking her son's cheek. "You're my special little boy," she leant down and kissed his forehead. "And I love you very much."_

"_I love you too, Mommy," he replied._

_Pamela stood up to leave. She walked over to the door and turned out the light. The door creaked as she opened it and began to walk out._

"_Mommy!"_

_She turned back. "Yes, Jason?" she asked quietly._

"_Leave the door open. Please?" he begged. "I don't like it when it's dark."_

"_But it's supposed to be dark," _

"_Just leave it open a little."_

_Freddy noticed the scene was starting to get a bit fuzzy. He squinted and strained his eyes to hear the last part._

"_Okay," Pamela smiled. "Good night, Jason."_

"'_Night, Mommy,"_

_The memory had faded completely and all that was left was an abandoned cabin. Freddy glanced to the side and noticed Jason was gone too. He turned around and saw him walking off to the lake. That was the first time he had ever felt bad for Jason and maybe that was stopping Freddy from trying to kill him in his dream. He didn't have the heart anymore. Plus, he was probably too weak anyway..._

A drop of water pulled him out off his thoughts. Followed by another and another. Great, the passage was raining again. That was one thing he didn't understand about Afterlife. This passage was empty when you wanted to see something. But when you didn't, it would be raining or snowing or turn into an autumn forest. Why? He didn't really picture red and yellow leaves or rain to be Afterlifeish. Oh well, it was better than fire he decided.

He trudged through the rain and made it to the place he'd been looking for. His rundown house. Okay, it wasn't really his house. Just Afterlife's interpretation of it. He'd been here so many times he was given a sort of permanent residence. Who gave it to him must have thought it would bring him suffering and painful memories. This was true but he and learn to withstand it. In fact, he was starting to like that fact that he had a place to call his own. It wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

Sometimes, he let Jason in his house but he spent most his time dreaming so it didn't really matter. Even though he wouldn't be dreaming himself, he would see visions. Not just of him leaving here but of everyone that had lived there after him. From Nancy Thompson to Lori Campbell. Some of them made him furious. They made him want to rip apart the whole house! Others made him laugh at how moronic some of the children were. There were very few that made him feel sad but when they appeared they left him depressed for a while.

Freddy opened the door and stepped into the house. It was cold, as usual. He didn't bother lighting a fire, one, because he didn't mind the cold and two, he was too scared to try. Dust covered everything and left the air smelling stale. Again, it didn't mind him since he was used to it. It was better than being clean and smelling like flowers, that would remind him too much of how it used to be. He walked into the lounge room. Empty and desolate, just like everything else in the stupid Afterlife. Sighing, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

When he opened his eyes the room was bright. Sunshine came through the window and the smell of cookies in the oven wafted in the air. He looked over and saw himself sitting on the lounge, reading the paper. He was still human. Freddy blinked. It didn't go away. Oh no, not another memory...

"Daddy! Look, look!"

His headed jerked to the voice while the Freddy from the vision set the paper down. Katherine, about three or four years old, ran into the room. She was wearing a blue, ruffled dress made of cheap material with matching gloves. Her brown hair was up in a high bun. She stumbled at bit and lifted up the dress so she could run. On her feet were little plastic high-heeled shoes.

"Why don't you look gorgeous?"

Freddy was tense as he watch the memory. Katherine had leapt into his arms, one of her shoes falling off in the process. "Do you like it?" she asked excitedly.

"I sure do but look," he pointed to the shoe on the floor. "One of your shoes fell off."

"It's not a shoe, it's a glass slipper!" she corrected.

Freddy leant down and picked up the shoe. He grabbed Katherine's ankle and slipped the shoe back on her foot. "It's a perfect fit, Cinderella."

His daughter looked down bashfully. She climbed off his lap and tugged on his shirt. He stood up. "Would you like to dance, Katherine,"

"Sure!" she grinned.

He grabbed her hands and started to spin around. She followed his lead.

"Fred! Katharine! Come have some cookies! They're fresh out the over!" Loretta called.

The two stopped their clumsy dance at once. Katherine tugged on her father's hand. "Let's go!"

"Alright, hang on!" he chuckled and let her drag him to the kitchen.

Freddy blinked. Everything was gone. The light, the smell, everything. He sighed in relief, glad it was gone.

"It shall not get better if you ignore it,"

He yelped and spun around, his gloved hand raised. "Oh," he growled, "It's just you,"

The figure floating above him raised a delicate eyebrow. "And here I though you would be happy to see me. Seeing how lonely you are."

"Doesn't mean I want to see you, Renata," he spat.

God, he hated that Guardian. It seemed like every time he was unhappy, she would appear. Weren't there other souls to redeem? She seemed to like bothering him. It gave him a headache looking at her. She glowed and always went in and out of focus. It drove him crazy.

"You need to learn to express your emotions," she explained, "You cannot hold them in."

"I don't care what you think." He turned his back on her. "I'm not listening."

Renata materialised in front of him. "Just because _you_ disappear when people turn their backs doesn't mean _I_ do."

Freddy gritted his teeth. She was getting on his nerves. "Look, you obviously want something so get on with it."

"I just came to tell you one thing."

"And that is?"

Renata closed her eyes. "You want to be free of this realm. You don't want to be alone. Someone will come to help you and that someone's closer than you think..." she glowed brightly for a second before vanishing altogether.

The blinding light made him wince and he shielded his eyes with his arm. When he was sure she was gone, he lowered his arm. He felt tingly. He always felt like this when she visited him. She made no sense and just left him angry and confused.

_Someone will come to help you and that someone's closer than you think..._

"Yeah, I should be so lucky," he muttered.

Freddy left the lounge room and lumbered up the stairs. What was her deal, anyway? Why did she focus so hard on him when she knew that was no chance in redeeming him? He didn't want to be redeemed. It didn't matter if he stayed in Afterlife for all eternity; he wouldn't change. He made a choice when he put on his glove for the first time and that choice was final.

Sighing angrily, he walked up to the master bedroom and flung the door open. After stepping in, he removed his hat and tossed it on the bedside table. He collapsed onto the bed, deep in thought. So much was buzzing in his head. The mini outburst in Jason's dream, his ever painful memories and of course, Renata and her ridiculous purpose.

Freddy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his mind. The room was cold. Strange, he never felt the cold before. Why was now different? He kicked off his boots and made himself comfortable. It would probably be wise to take off his glove but he felt safer with it on. So he just lay on his side, trying to block out everything. But also desperately wishing he could have his own dreams.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Renata will be explained more in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it - if you did, feel free to leave a review. Until next time...


	4. Three - The Bright Eyes of the Dead

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys! Next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and there is a surprise at the end...

**Disclaimer:** Same disclaimer applies; I do not own the rights to the characters. Except Renata I guess

**Rating:** T for a bad word.

* * *

**Chapter Three –The Bright Eyes of the Dead**

Freddy was bored out of his mind. It wasn't fair; how come he couldn't sleep? Just to rest his eyes for a while was all he asked for. He let his mind wandered. And strangely it brought him back to the first time he was sent to the Afterlife...

_He was sent crashing to the ground with a thud. Where the hell was he? Wasn't he just in the real world? Where was Nancy? That last thing he remembered was jumping forward to get her. To sink his razors in her warm, soft flesh. So what had happened?_

You're nothing. You're shit.

_This made Freddy boil with anger. How _dare_ she? He jumped up, his head spinning. It was so dark. This wasn't part of the Dream Demons' deal! He was given eternal life and he had just been beaten by a teenage girl? This wasn't supposed to happen._

_He felt a warm glow on his back. Holding up his clawed hand, he turned around. A beautiful figure was hovering before him. It had an angelic face and light, luscious curls down to its feet. A white dress was draped around its shoulders, flowing down to its ankles. Was it an angel?_

"_Frederick Charles Krueger." Her voice was soothing and delicate._

_Freddy was awestruck and frankly, a little scared. Was there a creepy, glowing woman standing in front of him or was he hallucinating? Or dreaming?_

"_Welcome to the Afterlife." The figure continued._

"_The what?" Freddy asked, dumbfounded._

"_The Afterlife. Where lost souls come to find peace or be punished." She continued._

"_I'm guessing I'm here for punishment?" he presumed._

_The glowing being nodded."And how did I get here?" he pressed._

"_When you made your deal with the Dream Demons, you were sent straight to the Dream World, which is a limbo between the Living World and the Afterlife. The essence of fear kept you there. Once that fear was gone, you were pulled out of the Real World completely and into the Afterlife. And here we are, ready to decide your punishment."_

_Freddy didn't absorb any of that. "Uh huh, and you are?"_

"_Renata, Guardian of the Afterlife."_

_He thought for a moment. "Are you an angel?"_

"_In a way, yes." Renata nodded._

"_Okay then. Wait..." all the information just sunk in. "What now? I'm stuck here? What about my children? What about Elm Street?"_

"_What about them? You're in the Afterlife now." _

"_Now you listen here," he hissed, "Nobody is going to keep me here!"_

"_How will you get out?" she sounded like she was challenging him. "This is the Afterlife. There aren't very many ways to get out, especially in your case."_

_Freddy narrowed his eyes. "Just you wait." Then he turned his back on her._

Of course, he was right. He did get out. Several times. The fear brought him out. But then he would always get dragged back. He couldn't stay in the Real World or the Dream World for very long. Nothing ever lasted for him and it really dragged his mood down. And it wasn't like Renata was very sensitive about it. Like when he was just killed by his daughter...

_Freddy didn't want to open his eyes. He knew he was back in the Afterlife. His whole body stung which wasn't surprising. He was just blown up. Exploded. Killed by his own daughter. His daughter! After everything he tried to do for her. Of course it wasn't enough. Nothing ever would be._

_Finally he stood up, still not opening his eyes. At least he was in one piece now that he was here. No matter how was killed, he was still whole when he came back more or less. Sometimes he wished he wasn't. It was almost patronizing. The only thing that was wounded was his ego and his power._

"_Back so soon?"_

_Freddy groaned and turned to face the Guardian. She was standing down at him. He could swear she looks smug._

"_Your daughter seems to _really _love you..." _

That made his blood boil. How dare she speak about his daughter like that? She didn't know Katherine, not like he did. He wanted to rip Renata's throat out though he knew it would be in vain. He couldn't hurt her – he couldn't even touch her. He couldn't do anything as she ripped him apart by speaking nothing but the truth.

_Creak, creak_. Freddy sat up. It sounded that someone was walking up the stairs. He listened some more. The sounded was getting closer. It was definitely footsteps. Curious, he climbed out of bed. Maybe it was Jason or even Renata. He knew that was unlikely. Neither of them would be walking up the steps so carefully – Renata wouldn't even walk. He still reached for the door with his left hand and raised his glove hand for protection. He flung the door open and jumped back.

He lowered his glove. A person was standing there. Well, not a person, someone from the afterlife; a spirit. She was really pale and sullen. Her hair was frizzy and a dull brown, with locks of grey. Her cheeks were sunken in and her lips looked chapped. The colours on her pink shirt and dark pants were faded. Everything about her screamed death.

Except her eyes. Her big, blue orbs darted around the room, frantically searching for something Freddy couldn't see. She didn't even know he was there. While she was looking around, he noticed something he didn't see before. Her stomach was covered in something dark and sticky. Blood. It looked fresh. How was that possible if she was dead as road kill? The wounds were messy; four deep slashes on her abdomen. Freddy recognized them immediately. They were his.

He looked up at the departed figure and she looked eyes with him. No. No, it wasn't fair. Why was she here? To torment him? He felt the rage boiling up in him, about to burst. It was her; the first one. She was the reason he was in the wretched Afterlife. He never felt such animosity to anyone one in his life. Compared to her, Jason was like his life partner.

Her eyes reflected her soul and he could see fear. Pure and undeniable fear. He wondered if he could kill her permanently. Wait, he tried that before and didn't turn out very well. His arm was actually still quite sore from that event. None of that mattered at the moment though. Her eyes showed everything he wanted to see in them the first time he met her. She was his victim, the one that got away. She was...

"Nancy Thompson." He growled lowly, never breaking eye contact.

She was about to open her mouth but all that came out was a tortured cry. Her hands reach up to her gory abdomen. She fell forward, eyes rolling back into her head. Freddy watched as she fell but did nothing. He blinked. What had just happened? He never touched her. Never in his whole time in the Afterlife had he seen a spirit faint.

But Nancy Thompson had collapsed on his bedroom floor.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** *_Dramatic music_* Gasp! Was it a shocker? Probably not. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review. Until next time...


	5. Four - It's You I Remember

**Author's Notes:** One Two, A new chapter for you. In which Freddy gets some bedroom objects thrown at him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights to original owners

**Rating:** T I guess. I mean, in this chapter there only a bit of violence but I wouldn't go recommending this story to kids.

* * *

**Chapter Four – It's you I remember**

Freddy didn't know what to do. Nancy hadn't moved and it had been five minutes. Was she dead? Well, of course she was, but was her spirit dead? Unlikely. He grimaced. Should he move her? She could rot for all he cared but not on his bedroom floor. He didn't even want to look at her. What the hell was she doing here anyway? Shouldn't she be a little angel in Heaven? He seriously thought killing him would score big points up there.

Unless she didn't really die. No, she did. He killer her himself. She died in the dream, and in real life. That's how his powers worked. So what was she doing here? And why now? Why not over fifteen years ago when he first killed her? Something wasn't right.

Before he could think anymore, she began to stir. Then her pale body begin to glow faintly. Suddenly, she lit up like a firework. Freddy jumped back, shielding his eyes. The glowing got brighter. He hoped she would spontaneously combust or something but to his disappointment, she light faded away. Nancy opened her eyes sleepily.

"Where am...I?" she slurred, her voice still sounding just like it used to.

Freddy didn't know why, but he expected her to be different. To sound scared or hopeless. Yet, she still sounded strong-willed and determined, even when she was half unconscious. He watched as she rolled on her side and made a pathetic attempt to stand up. Finally, she got to her feet and shook her head slowly.

"What happened?" she looked up and froze. "You..."

Freddy raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

Nancy took a shaky step forward. "_You_!" she accused. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Your house? _Your_ house!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, toots, this is _my_ house. Always has been."

"But I lived in this house for eighteen years!" she cried.

"I lived here first! Besides, this isn't even the real house." Freddy pointed out. "Just hell's lousy interpretation of it."

"I don't really – Hell?" Nancy asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Or the Afterlife if you prefer."

"Afterlife? But-but...How?" she spluttered.

"How what? You'll have to more clear." He was starting to enjoy this; she looked scared out of her wits.

"How am I in the Afterlife? I never died." She ran a hand through her hair frantically.

"What are you talking about?" the dream demon growled. "You've been dead for over fifteen, I killed you myself!"

She stared at him blankly. "No! I killed you! In my house, I stopped believe in you!"

"I'm not Santa Claus! I don't just go away when kids stop believing! They never will. Fear brings me back!" he taunted. "I killed you and all those to her brats in that mental clinic."

"What are you talking about? What clinic?" she demanded.

Freddy growled. "You really don't remember?" she nodded meekly. "You're kidding! What the hell do you remember?"

Nancy thought for a moment. "Being with my friends. Only, they weren't just my old friends. I had new ones. There was Jesse and Kristen and...and...Alice, her son Jacob and...Maggie."

Freddy couldn't believe it. "Maggie?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Oh and this couple, Will and Lori." She nodded.

This was no time to get sentimental. Freddy had to focus. He wasn't sure why but he needed to know more. He didn't want to help out Nancy but he wanted to know where she had been, why she didn't remember her death and how she knew his other victims.

"So you don't remember how you met those new...friends?" he asked through his teeth.

"I don't really remember anything. It feels like its fading away. I just remember being happy." She sighed.

Something clicked. It all made sense. When Nancy died, Kristen had sobbed over her body, promising to send her into a beautiful dream. She kept that promise. Nancy said she was happy and she didn't remember her death. She had been dreaming for a decade and a half. That still didn't explain why she remembered him at all. Or why the others where in her dream. Including his little girl.

Nancy began to walk out the room. Freddy grabbed her wrist. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Let go, you creep!" She tried to tug away but he was too strong.

"I don't think so!" he hissed. "You still have a lot of explaining to do."

"I told you, I don't remember much!" Nancy kept struggling.

"Allow me to refresh your memory." He grinned wickedly.

The sound of him flicking out his razor glove made Nancy's bright eyes widen. She wriggled out of his grip as his struck his arm down, just missing her. Darting to the other side of the room, she turned and got ready to defend herself. Freddy was already leering closer to her. Nancy followed her instinct and grabbed the closest object to her – the bedside lamp. She hurled it at him with all her might. He easily evaded it.

"A lamp?" he chuckled. "You thought a lamp would stop me?"

She knew it was stupid. She needed something bigger. Like the bedside table. She got a firm grip on the small table and heaved it up. Freddy stopped in his tracks as Nancy hurled the heavy object forward. It hit him straight in the stomach. He fell back, groaning. Women could be so violent. Rolling on his side, he sat up. Nancy saw standing over him, looking smug. He had the chance to sink his claws in her ankle, dragging her to the ground. But something stopped it. He wasn't sure what.

He also wasn't sure why Nancy wasn't trying to kill him or drop the bedside table on him again. She was just staring down at him, no longer angry or scared or smug. Hesitantly, she reached her hand down. Freddy stared at it in disbelief. She was offering to help her up? He nearly scoffed. He wasn't going to accept her help after she knock him to the ground.

Slapping her hand out the way, he stood up. "Ugh, my stomach." He muttered, holding his arm around his middle.

"Can't feel as bad as mine."

Freddy looked over at Nancy. She was right. Her stomach was a mess. It was black and clotting in some places, gory and bleeding in others. He couldn't help but feel a little proud. The skin looked like it was going to fall apart, spilling her intestines out.

"Does it hurt?" he didn't know what made him ask. He chalked it up to curiousness.

Nancy gave a tiny shrug. "A little." She admitted.

"Did you...Was it there in your dreams?" he continued to ask.

She pressed her lips together, feeling unsure. "I don't think so. I can hardly remember."

"What do you remember?" Freddy demanded.

Nancy sat down on the bed. "That's sort of a long story, I guess." She said slowly. "I don't know where to begin."

Freddy wanted to sit down but he didn't want to be too close to Nancy. He decided to stay where he was. "This is going to be really long and boring, isn't it?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, if you don't want to hear it..." she began to stand up.

"Sit down! You're not going anywhere. I want to know why you don't your death. I don't care if it takes all night; you will tell me everything you remember." He stated.

"It's probably going be long and boring." She said wryly.

"If it's got me in it, how can it be?" he chuckled.

Nancy rolled her eyes but started to tell her story.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And so the story begins... Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you want. Until next time...


	6. Five - Fading Memories

**Author's Notes:** An update! Jesus, it's been a while! I am so sorry I haven't been focusing on this story. I lost interest for a bit. Don't worry, I'll try and update this story more often - I'll finish it. I can promise you that. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, of course.

**Chapter Summary:** Nancy explains her strange dream life to Freddy

* * *

**Chapter Five –Fading Memories**

"The first thing I can tell you is that I was happy there."

"Of course you were – it was a beautiful dream. By definition, it was supposed to make you happy."

"Whatever. Anyway, there was always a sense of peace."

"Until I showed up."

"You weren't actually_ there_, you know."

"But my presence was."

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to tell you what happened."

"Fine, go ahead."

_I don't exactly remember how it started, I was just there. The place seemed to be Springwood but it was a lot nicer. Kids were always playing in the streets. I was worried it wouldn't be safe but...after a while a noticed there was no danger. At all. Everything was safe. Too safe. And for a long time, I wasn't at ease. Something was bothering me. That something was you._

_I remembered you. And what you had done. You killed my friends and my mother and yet, I could hardly picture them in my mind. I tried to grieve for them but I couldn't. It was like I didn't know them. They were just fading memories. I wanted to grasp at them and never let them go._

_Then I realised something I would never forget – I _had_ to let go._

_It was the only way I could be free. I held my head high and looked past everything that had happened. I had never felt so good in my life. All the pain, the suffering and melancholy, it just disappeared. I was free. Everything about who I was faded away. I forgot about the hurt. Sure, my life wasn't perfect but it was pretty good. I had parents that loved me even if they didn't love each other, I had friends who were always there for me and I was there for them, I had a great boyfriend and we spent time together. _

_Of course, I realised something else – you took all that away from me. I wasn't sure how. All I knew was the people I loved were gone and I could only think of you. Freddy Krueger. That was the only name that came to mind. I had never felt so much hatred. I didn't know why I was so angry but I was. You took everything from me. I had nothing. Just a perfect world I was lost in. I wanted to family and friends. I wanted you to suffer._

_So I let it all go – all of it. You, my family, my friends and my life. It seeped away slowly until I wasn't angry anymore. How could I be angry at something I couldn't remember? Your name still burned into the back of my mind. I didn't know who you were; I just knew you were someone from my past. And that's all it was – the past. I moved on._

_That's when I began to meet the others. The first was Jesse. He was about my age – or what I thought my age was. I thought I was a teenager but, clearly, I'm not. He was quiet shy but very kind. It was strange. He claiming my house – 1428 Elm Street – was his house. He says he moved to Springwood and that was the house he lived in. He couldn't remember where else he used to live. In fact, like me, he could hardly remember anything. He became a very close friend._

_The next one was Kristen. That girl... She was something different. So influential. It was the same story with her, she couldn't remember her past. Although she didn't claim to live in my house, she recognised it. There was something about her. When she thought the day should be brighter, it was brighter. Everything she touched, everything she did, was dazzling. I'd never met someone as amazing as her before. She mentioned have friends; Taryn, Kinkaid, Joey and some others that I can't remember. She told me they were dead just like my friends. That bothered me. I knew something wasn't right._

_Then there was Alice. Oh, she was beautiful. A very lovely girl. She was only young but she had beautiful little boy called Jacob. He never seemed to grow. I didn't take notice back then of course but, yes, he just stayed a little boy; only five or six. But he was an adorable child. She had to be the most loving mother I'd ever known. She and Kristen were close as well; they remembered each other. She was all Alice really did remember. But she didn't seem to mind as long as she had Jacob by her side. _

_Maggie was a strange one. Very uptight but kind at the same time. She had a defensive wall up and it took a while for it to come down. She remembered growing up in my house although she claims she didn't. It was almost like she didn't want to believe herself. She seemed to be very troubled. Once, she was acting very peculiar; screaming for her father and demanding that everyone call her Katherine. We didn't speak about it since. I'm not sure if she even recalls doing it. Unlike us, she didn't remember any friends; just her father but she couldn't picture him. I'm not so sure she wanted to though. _

_Lastly, there's Lori and Will. Young lovers. They were attached at the hip. I had never seen them separated; they were always embracing each other or holding hands. Those two were very friendly though. Always chatting and laughing. Lori lived at my house apparently. And of course, they didn't remember their friends or family. They assumed their loved ones had all died._

_We were all haunted; troubled by our pasts. The only problem was we couldn't remember why. Why us? What was so special about us? The town just seemed to continue on and none of the citizens knew who we were. I couldn't really blame them – we didn't really know who we were either. Did we know each other in another life? Will we ever find out? A part of me is so scared to know the truth but deep down, I'm more scared I'll never know. _

_One day, it just happened. A blinding light; soft words comforting me. They words told me to help someone who was past redemption. I didn't know what that meant. I still don't. _

_When I woke, I was standing out the front of my – your, our – house. I was terrified. My stomach was hurting. It was hurting so bad and bleeding. When I was inside I had one thing on my mind. You. I had to find you. The house was so run down and it seemed that ghosts were everywhere. I almost couldn't stand it. I wanted to run but somehow I knew I would find you. The pain began to fade as I climbed the steps. When I hoped the door to what used to be my parents room, I found you. Suddenly, the pain came back and I couldn't bear it. That's when I passed out._

"That's all I remember." Nancy finished.

Freddy nodded slowly. "Okay..." he grimaced. "That wasn't really helpful. Who woke you from the Dream World?"

Her brow furrowed. "I'm not sure..."

They sat in silence, feeling awkward. Why had she told him that? He was bad. He killed her friends and family. She couldn't remember how or why but... It was a mess. She had to get this straightened out. She wanted her memories back. She wanted her life back. But she could never have that back. "So I'm dead?"

"Afraid so."

Nancy scrunched up her nose. "Why did you kill me?" she whispered.

Freddy oped his mouth to answer but no words came. Why did he? Because she got in the way? Because her parents killed him? Because she was the most pain being – besides Renata – he had ever met? No. There must have been another reason. Why did he kill Nancy Thompson?

"Trust me, once you get used to it, death isn't so bad." He muttered.

She just sighed in response.

Freddy remember something. "Oh, I should probably go visit Jason..."

"Who's Jason?" she interrupted. "Is he a friend of yours?"

He was about to deny that but stopped. "Huh." Was Jason a friend? "Not really. Just some Hockey Puck I know."

"Is he dead too?" It came out before she could stop herself.

"Yeah and he's pretty sensitive about it so don't gawk." He told her.

"What do you mean? I thought _you_ were visiting _him_."

Freddy nodded. "And _you're _coming with me. There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone in my house."

Nancy scowled, sitting up. "What if I don't want to come with you?"

The dream demon leaned right into her face. "You don't get a choice in the matter, sweetheart." He growled.

"Fine." She crossed her arms sulkily. "How am I coming with you?"

"Go to sleep. I'll pull you into his dream."

She narrowed her eyes. "And how do I know you won't... do anything to me?"

He laughed. "You're already dead." He pointed out. "How much worse can it get?"

There was something about that she didn't like. "Promise you won't." She held out her left hand.

Freddy eyed the hand. Hesitantly, he took it, shaking once. They stood there, staring at each other. Nancy was the first to break the hold, lowering her eyes and pulling her hand away. "I'll... I'll get to sleep then." She muttered.

"Good idea." He agreed quietly as she climbed onto the bed.

Nancy faced away from him. Cautiously, he sat on the end of the bed next to her feet. This was not happening. How in the whole of the Afterlife – no, he wasn't even going to go there. It hurt his brain too much. Although he did have a few more questions for Nancy – and a few for Renata too – he could ask them later. If Nancy was her, were his other victims? Were they all coming back for revenge? It didn't seem like it. Nancy didn't appear to be mad; just a little confused. Maybe that was just because she hardly knew who he was. All she knew was he killed her loved ones and eventually her. She didn't know why. Hell, he didn't know why.

This really wasn't the time to think about that. No, he could worry about that later. By now, Nancy had almost dozed off, enough to pull her into the Dream World with him. Freddy idly wondered if she would remember anything more if went back there. Probably not because she'd be in someone else's dreams. Also, he hoped Jason wouldn't be too mad that he was bringing someone in. He didn't really want to fight the zombie or have him slice Nancy in half. Boy, she's be pissed if that happened.

Freddy closed his eyes. His mind scanned through the dreams of the Afterlife. Sure enough, Jason was fast asleep. He allowed himself to relax and focused on Jason and Nancy too, and entered the all too familiar dreams of Jason Voorhees.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It's time to visit Jason - yes, he will be in the next chapter and in the ones to come. I hope you enjoyed that. Remember to review. I will try to update as soon as I can.

Have a nice day!


End file.
